Can I love you?
by alidians-can-never-love-humans
Summary: a girl shows up at hiro's doorstep, battered and bruised. he helps her and starts falling in love. but now she's kidnapped. HiroXKisa AU
1. unexpected visitors

guys! this is really AU so uhm...yeah have fun reading and review please...

disclaimer: i do not own fruits basket so please don't send me to jail...

* * *

Hiro was sitting down in a couch reading a book when someone knocked at the door. With a soft sigh he placed the book down on the table and walked to the door. After hearing a loud thud his speed increased, he quickly opened the door to see a girl about his age on the ground battered and bruised. He didn't know what got over him but he carried her to the couch.

As he laid her down a small groan escaped her lips. Hiro quickly went to the kitchen put warm water in a basin and a small face towel. Gently and lightly he wiped the dirt out of her face, arms and feet. After taking the basin and the towel back to the kitchen he took bandages and treated her wounds.

"Where am I?" asked the girl.

Hiro looked at her surprised, "I didn't think you'd wake up until tomorrow."

"Who are you?" asked the girl with a slight tone of urgency.

"Hiro Takumi," he said.

The girl rubbed her forehead, "what happened?"

"Don't ask me. You're the one who shows up battered and bruised in my doorstep+."

The girl looked at him, "Oh I'm so sorry! How rude of me! I'm Kisa."

"No last name?" asked Hiro, his eyebrow raised.

"Nakamura Kisa," she said softly, blushing.

"I'll get food and water. Stay right here." he commanded.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Hiro felt himself slightly blush as he went to the kitchen and took the food and water he promised. He sat down in front of her and laid the tray beside her.

"Feed yourself," he said and he watched her as she happily ate what he brought.

She was pretty, her beautiful golden hair complimented her shy light brown eyes and her pale complexion made her seem like a fragile crystal.

"Thank you," those words snapped Hiro out of his trance-like state.

A small giggle escaped her throat and a slight blush crept on Hiro's cheeks. He was about to get her plates but her hand gently blocked his and she took the plates to the kitchen and Hiro merely followed. He pretended to fix himself a cup of water as he watched his unexpected guest wash the plates.

"You can sleep in the guest room, it's a little dusty at the moment but it'll do." Hiro said.

Kisa turned to look at him with grateful eyes and surprise etched on her face. "Is it okay? Even if you don't know who I am?"

"You probably don't have anywhere to stay if you showed up in the doorstep of a stranger. But it's not for free you have to help in the household chores," said Hiro making his face as expressionless as possible.

"Of course!" smiled Kisa as she tilted her head to the side.

"Uhmm…Takumi-san I was wondering if I can borrow a shirt. You see these clothes are uncomfortable to sleep in." said Kisa shyly.

"Hiro… If you're going to stay here I'd prefer it if you call me Hiro," he said.

Hiro led Kisa to her room and left her to get the shirt she asked for. When he left, Kisa sighed and laid down on the bed. Hiro came back after less than 5 minutes to see Kisa fast asleep, "I guess she doesn't need the shirt."

But he put the shirt on the table near the bed anyway and covered her with the blanket; it was rather chilly that night. With that he closed the door and went to his own room for the night.

The next day…

Hiro woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs; he quickly dressed up and went downstairs. Kisa was pouring orange juice on the cups just as he got to the kitchen.

"Thanks for making breakfast," he said.

Kisa was startled and almost dropped the pitcher, "Oh! You're awake!"

Hiro sat down and helped himself to breakfast. He wasn't used to this, he'd wake up grab a piece of bread and go out but now breakfast was set on the table. He really could get used to bacon and eggs in the morning, he thought to himself as he took another bite.

Kisa smiled as she went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of the dishes," Hiro said as he finished his meal.

"No it's okay I can take care of it," smiled Kisa as she took his plate.

But Hiro took the plates from her hands, brought them to the sink and washed them. Kisa looked at him, and then wiped the table clean. Kisa barely finished wiping the table when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she smiled.

When she opened the door she saw a boy, he looked oddly familiar.

"Oh I'm sorry! I could've sworn this was Hiro's place," he said.

"Momiji?" Hiro's voice was heard from the kitchen.

Momiji looked confused for a while but then smiled and looked at Kisa.

"Hi! I'm Hiro's friend, Momiji."


	2. guests and movies

dbzqtfan2004: thanks! I shall...hehe

eqocentric-theorem: cool pen name

i do not own fruits basket...

review!

* * *

"I'm Kisa," she smiled back at him.

Hiro walked out of the kitchen towards them, "What's new Momiji?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking?" laughed Momiji.

Hiro invited him in and sat down in the living room. Kisa went to the kitchen to prepare tea for them.

"Who's she?" asked Momiji.

"She's a friend and she might stay for quite some time." answered Hiro.

"A friend? Hiro I've known you since we were small and I've never seen you talk to girls. You were always silent and kept to yourself."

Hiro couldn't answer because he wasn't so sure whether to tell Momiji about Kisa. But before he could even decide Kisa came inside with a tray with tea and served. Kisa was about to take the tray and leave when Momiji invited her to stay and chat with them. With a smile she accepted and stayed.

After a while Momiji had to leave, "Bye cousin! Bye Kisa!" he smiled as he walked out.

Kisa looked surprised for a while but then smiled.

"He's your cousin?" she asked as Hiro closed the door.

"Yeah." he said as he closed the door. "Uhmm…Kisa would you like to have lunch outside?"

Kisa smiled, "Of course! I'd love to!"

They dined in a restaurant just near a mall. They were about to go back home when it started to rain. Hiro took off his jacket and handed it to Kisa.

"Hold my hand and at the count of three let's rush back home before the weather turns worse." said Hiro as he held out his hand.

Kisa blushed but took his hand nonetheless. They rushed down the street and back to Hiro's place. As soon as they got back it rained harder and the thunder rumbled in the sky.

"It looked like such a sunny day that I didn't think it would rain." Kisa said partly to herself.

Kisa went up to change her clothes. Hiro looked at the window "Am I falling for her?" he whispered to himself.

Days like this seemed to pass by and before they knew it Kisa has stayed in Hiro's place for more than a month. Momiji would visit often bringing movies to watch much to Kisa's delight.

"But Momiji I'm scared of movies like those!" whined Kisa.

Momiji was holding a scary movie by the title of 'The Ring'.

"Oh come on! It's not that scary," laughed Momiji. "Hiro come on the movie's starting!"

"Momiji! Let's watch another movie please?" pleaded Kisa.

"Last time I brought a movie Hiro fell asleep," he said.

Hiro came into the room with a sleepy look in his eyes.

"I don't want to watch that movie," said Kisa.

"But Hiro likes these kinds of movies," said Momiji.

"Alright but tonight's the last time I'll watch a movie like that,"

Hiro went down and sat down on the couch.

As they watched the bowl of popcorn traveled from one end of the couch to the other and back again. Kisa was already scared even before they reached the middle of the movie. Kisa held on Hiro's hand and squeezed whenever she got scared.

"My hand's losing it's circulation," he whispered to Kisa and she loosened up her grip with an apologetic grin.

But then Kisa tightened her grip when she saw another scary scene. With a cry of fright she looked away, Hiro noticed this.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm scared of movies like these," came a soft whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" he asked.

"Momiji said you liked movies like these,"

Hiro looked at Momiji who was gripping the edge of the couch obviously afraid too.

Hiro sighed, "Momiji why did you get a movie that you and Kisa are scared of?"

"I didn't think it'd be this scary!"

Hiro turned off the television and opened the lights.

After Momiji left, Kisa made tea.

"That was frightening!" she exclaimed.

Hiro chuckled, "You should have just said you didn't want movies like that."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Did Momiji leave anything?" he asked Kisa.

Kisa shook her head.

Hiro opened the door to see two guys wearing black suits.

"What are you here for?" he asked.

Kisa looked at the door and gasped in surprise.


	3. kidnapping

I deeply and humbly apologize for not updating this fic and i hope that you would like thins new chapter. I'm a little doubtful on whether it's good and connects with the story due to the prolonged period of not writing any updates. so if you find it okay or different please tell me so i can set myself back in the right track. i'd be grateful if you reviewed. thank you and please enjoy.

* * *

"I don't want to go back!" yelled Kisa as she backed away.

Hiro wasn't sure what was going on but the urge to protect her was strong. He blocked the door before the two guys could go in.

"Don't you dare go near her," he growled.

"Kisa… Akito's looking for you," chuckled one of them.

"NO! I won't go back!" cried Kisa as tears started falling down.

Much to everyone's surprise Hiro punched one of the guys causing them to step away from him.

"Don't you dare come back here," he said darkly. The two guys quickly ran away, but one of them stopped and looked at him "we'll get Kisa soon."

Hiro was about to go after the guy when someone tugged his shirt.

"Don't leave me…" Kisa looked at Hiro with frightened eyes. Then she broke down crying. "I thought I escaped…I thought I escaped…" Kisa chanted in a trance like state.

Hiro didn't know what to do but he simply wrapped his arms around Kisa.

"She'll get me…" Kisa laughed insanely, scaring Hiro.

"I won't let her…" said Hiro hugging her tightly.

"She'll get me… Then she'll hurt you…" Kisa cried. "I'm can't stay with you! She'll hurt you! It's entirely my fault! Everything's my fault!" she started screaming as she tried pushing Hiro away. "She'll kill you! Go away from me!"

Hiro managed to hug her securely not letting her push him away. "I can't leave you! I can't leave you because the whole time you were here I learned to love you! I don't know how and when, but I do! I love you!" he said trying to stop Kisa from trembling.

Kisa looked at him surprised and bewildered at what he said "What?" she whispered quietly.

"I love you…" he looked at her.

"You can't… She'll kill you…"

"I don't care."

Kisa buried her face on Hiro's chest, "rmmf mrrph frmph."

"I didn't understand a single word you said," chuckled Hiro.

"I said I lo-" Kisa was about to say when the door slammed open to reveal Shigure.

Kisa backed away slowly, "what are you doing here?" she asked in fear.

"You know by now what I'm here for Kisa," he said quietly in a rather sad tone.

"I won't let you take her," Hiro said as he stepped in front of Kisa.

"I'm sorry to do this to you kid," Shigure said as he punched Hiro in the face.

Kisa's eyes widened in horror as Hiro fell down unconscious.

"Don't worry…I merely applied a certain amount of pressure in a pressure point. He's just unconscious." Shigure said.

"We have to go now Kisa… You can't escape from Akito… You should know that by now…" he continued stepping towards her.

A muffled scream broke the silence of the night…Not long after Shigure carried the body of an unconscious girl to a car and driving a way…


End file.
